Convicciones
by Insommnia
Summary: Arya estaba convencida de que ella tenía que haber nacido chico. Jon/Arya. Sin spoilers.


Ninguno de estos maravillosos personajes es obra mía, yo no tengo tanta imaginación.

Mini-viñeta Jon/Arya en un momento perdido del inicio de Juego de Tronos. Sin spoilers.

Disfrutad.

* * *

><p><strong>Convicciones<strong>

Arya estaba convencida de que ella tenía que haber nacido chico.

Cuánto más tiempo pasaba en la sala viendo como la septa Mordane alababa el trabajo de su hermana Sansa, más claro lo tenía.

Las labores de costura de Sansa Stark eran perfectas. Las suyas, un desastre. Estaba completamente segura de que, si en ese momento hubieran puesto en su lugar a una vulgar gallina, o bien ésta habría tenido la habilidad de coser un tapiz digno de un rey o nadie se habría dado cuenta del cambio.

Sentía que ella había nacido para empuñar un escudo y una espada no una absurda aguja y un estúpido hilo de coser. No le interesaban en absoluto las tareas propias de las damas porque ella no era precisamente el prototipo de una; la delicadeza no era su punto fuerte, no soñaba despierta con valientes caballeros ni bellos príncipes de hermosa cabellera dorada montados a lomos de corceles blancos como la nieve, las buenas maneras se le perdían pronto cuando estaba delante de alguien que no toleraba y tenía dos manos izquierdas para lo que se conocía como "artes femeninas".

Definitivamente, esas cosas se le daban mejor a Sansa.

Volvió a mirar su trabajo, soltó un pequeño bufido despectivo y, aprovechando que la septa Mordane parecía estar centrando toda su atención en el trabajo de la princesa Myrcella, dejó a un lado su labor de costura y se asomó a la ventana que daba al patio principal.

Desde allí pudo observar como su hermano Bran entrenaba con Robb en lo que parecía un combate con espadas de madera. Los movimientos del mayor eran, de lejos, mucho más ágiles que los del pequeño Bran, pero era evidente que éste hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse a la altura de las circunstancias. Esquivaba las estocadas con cierta rapidez para su edad, Arya tenía que reconocerlo, pero seguía pensando que ella lo haría infinitamente mejor si le dieran la oportunidad. Pero nunca se la daban, así que tenía que limitarse a participar de forma indirecta mirando a través de la ventana.

No fue consciente de que alguien la observaba a ella también hasta que no giró levemente el cuello para tener mejores vistas de lo que acontecía abajo. Ahí estaba, un poco más a la derecha, mirando hacia arriba y con una sonrisa traviesa, Jon Nieve, el bastardo de Ned Stark, como había escuchado a muchos llamarle.

Ella detestaba esa palabra. _Bastardo_. Le resultaba dura a sus oídos. Como si los hijos ilegítimos hubieran tenido opción de elegir si querían nacer o no. La etiqueta de 'bastardo' le resultaba odiosa, cruel, y por ello siempre replicaba a Sansa cuando se refería a Jon de ese modo. Porque para ella, Jon era simplemente Jon. Sin la carga de un apellido de por medio.

Le sacó la lengua divertida y vio como el chico le guiñaba un ojo antes de acercarse a Bran, el cual estaba exhausto después de la pelea, presumiblemente a darle algún consejo sobre cómo colocar correctamente las piernas en el momento de lanzar un ataque.

Eso también se lo había enseñado a ella, en una de las muchas tardes que, antaño, disfrutaba en su compañía antes de que ambos, y especialmente Jon, crecieran.

Generalmente Jon siempre la dejaba elegir juego y Arya aprovechaba la ocasión para pedirle que le enseñara a manejar una espada. Entonces él le mostraba los movimientos básicos y ella los repetía de la mejor forma posible, intentando recordar lo que había aprendido de lecciones anteriores. Lástima que lo que comenzaba como una seria instrucción sobre cómo desenvolverse en combate singular acababa casi siempre en un combate en la hierba, entre cosquillas y risas, y que daba como vencedor a aquel contendiente que acabase con menos hojas en el cabello y ropa.

Otras veces era Jon el que elegía, y entonces Arya se desesperaba porque sabía que lo hacía a propósito. El juego que casi siempre escogía Jon era uno inventado por él mismo, 'Doncellas y Caballeros', el cual, según argumentaba, la ayudaría a mejorar sus modales y recibir la aprobación de la septa Mordane. Las reglas eran bien simples: él representaba el papel de caballero en diversas situaciones y ella adoptaba el papel de doncella, la cual debía saber comportarse de forma adecuada en cada ocasión.

La gran mayoría de las veces, Arya conseguía intercambiar los papeles, y entonces era cuando más lamentaba que se hiciese tarde y tuviesen que parar de jugar. Adoraba ver a Jon adoptando el papel de doncella, pues siempre se las arreglaba para coger un montón de hojas y colocárselas de modo que pareciesen una corona al tiempo que exageraba movimientos y expresiones, llegando a convertirse en todo un espectáculo en sí mismo.

Ella hacía el papel de caballero, con una rama asumiendo las funciones de espada en una mano y la capa de Jon envuelta en el otro brazo, a modo de escudo. Con dicho armamento peleaba contra los dragones imaginarios de los Targaryen que custodiaban la torre donde la 'Joncella', como a Arya se la había ocurrido llamarle, se encontraba prisionera y clamando por un valiente caballero que la rescatase.

Las batallas siempre eran arduas y, cuando los dragones estaban mortalmente derrotados y llegaba el mágico momento del beso en la mano, apenas podían aguantarse ambos la risa, quedando siempre en suspenso ese final.

Las otras veces, Jon se ponía muy serio en su papel de caballero, y entonces ella no podía escapar de su rol de doncella. Aun así, le fascinaba verlo pelear con soldados invisibles en batallas ficticias, pues sus movimientos eran certeros, precisos y elegantes. Al menos a su juicio.

Y aunque no sabía explicar del todo por qué, su momento favorito era cuando él terminaba de luchar y se le acercaba con paso lento y solemne, se arrodillaba, tomaba su mano y la llamaba "mi señora" con un deje divertido en su voz. Entonces sonreía y ella sonreía también, mientras una mano cálida le revolvía cariñosamente el pelo.

—¡Arya! ¡Arya! ¡Presta atención a lo que estoy diciendo!

La voz excesivamente cercana de la septa Mordane la hizo volver del trance en el que parecía haberse sumido. Parpadeó repetidas veces, dándose cuenta que todas las niñas, especialmente Sansa, la miraban con censura. Masculló un insulto entre dientes y se dispuso a escuchar la poco agradable crítica hacia su trabajo adornada de fondo con la risas mal disimuladas de la estúpida de Jeyne Poole. Pero, a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar volver a mirar al patio, el cual ya había quedado vacío, y sonreír.

Arya estaba convencida de que ella tenía que haber nacido chico.

Pero cuando estaba con Jon, aquello no podía importarle menos.

* * *

><p>Lo admito, shippeo muy mucho el JonArya porque me encanta la relación que tienen. Los adoro a los dos juntos y por separado y si el señor Martin no se encarga de darle un final digno ya lo haré yo (mentira, le respeto demasiado como para osar contradecirle xD)

No sé si habrá quedado claro pero, cuando Arya recuerda las tardes con Jon, ambos son un poco más jóvenes de lo que son al comienzo de GoT. Entonces he querido imaginarme a un Jon un poco más alegre en su juventud, porque con Arya se sentía más libre de ser él mismo y "hacer el tonto", por así decirlo.

Tanto para decir que os ha gustado como para desearme que los Otros me lleven tenéis el botoncito de Review.

Saludos.

_Insommnia~_


End file.
